battlefield_4_dogfight_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Derpo ll TE5
Derpo's history prior to Battlefield 4. To start off Derpo's story we'll have to date all the way back towards the Battlefield 3 360 era where competitive 1v1 Jet dogfighting was blooming and Attack heli teams were abundant in number. Derpo originally was a BF3 360 Jet dogfighter that started off below average as any other typical Dogfighter and much like Nub, Derpo was one of the first ever legacy control scheme dogfighters in existence. Derpo was a very well known Attack heli pilot toward the middle of BF3 360 known for his talented 30mm aim and vicious TV missile accuracy known throughout the entire BF3 competitive community at the time. Derpo was merely 13 when he started playing BF3 360 and matured into a top tier Jet dogfighter and Attack heli gunner crowned a gifted player by pilots such as Korpus Draige, SilencedHill (HI II IL IL), Itz Rainster (top tier BF3 360 pilot), MoparMatthew (No1 at one point on BF3 360) and many more. Derpo on early Battlefield 4 Xbox one. Derpo came to Battlefield 4 Xbox one from Battlefield 3 Xbox 360 during the early stages of BF4 when it was known as the laughing stock of competitive games due to poor net coding. Shortly after moving to Xbox one Derpo nearly immediately established himself as a top tier Jet Dogfighter on BF4 X1 then swiftly worked his way towards becoming the first genuine No1 Jet dogfighter during a time on Battlefield 4 when dogfighting was in it's earliest stages and the camera angle was locked/rolled with the Jet (see here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK_kwyGHqIM). Not long after becoming the first Dogfighter on BF4 X1 to seize the No1 spot and be crowned as the undoubted No1 during the BF4 camera only era in the early stages of BF4 by the entire Dogfight community at the time (which is quite rare since many have different opinions usually on whom is or isn't No1) the fact remains regardless however Derpo was near untouchable during the BF4 Camera only era. Once the BF3 camera angle was released during the spring update in 2015 on Battlefield 4 a very excited Kevin (Derpo's real life name) gave it a chance and managed to become No1 once again during the first month of it's release defeating well known pilot's from BF4 and BF3 360 quite alike such as MoparMatthew, SilencedHill, NoName RaFaLe, Flufymrshmllows. Derpo would come back after three or four months inactivity and defeat one of the legendary dogfighters himself, the god tier pilot known as Vendetta ll TE5 and also defeated later original top tier pilots such as TroJan Danger, xAbear, and Z Lynx ll TE5. l ShotsFired l one right after the other. I myself met Derpo around the very release of the BF3 camera angle option being released on BF4. I saw derpo twice my first week of dogfighting then he left Xbox one and went to PC Battlefield 3 to Dogfight vs the top tier multiplatform Jet dogfighters there such as CX-Mooky, Top-4-President, Paring etc. My first week of dogfighting I flew vs Derpo although was absolutely no match being a new dogfighter flying vs a god tier pilot, he simply one turned me five times in a row then dogfought someone else. My experience with him 3-4 months after that was essentially exactly the same only I possibly lasted 4-5 turns and got one turned every other dogfight or so. When Derpo came back to Xbox one BF4 from PC BF3 I was there to witness his live stream and was in the server the day he was kill feeding on all the original top tier BF4 pilots such as l ShotsFired l, Nibbles, CNT Faiden, Flufymrshmllows, Z Lynx ll, TroJan Danger, xAbear and many more as the server had over 12 pilots in it at the time (I believe in total the server had 16 or 18 pilots in it as Rafale and others were on the enemy team in F-35s). After Derpo's insane live stream he then ended it and was going to get offline until Vendetta ll TE5 joined the Dogfight server, the two dogfought (I watched from afar) it was easily one of the most intense and aggressive switch based dogfights I ever saw, the two traded kills with the other back and fourth until Derpo managed to defeat Vendetta with an extremely close score of 5-4. Afterwards Kevy went back to PC BF3. Derpo after leaving to PC BF3 permanently. After Derpo left BF4 for a last time and sold his Xbox one he then decided to continue dogfighting on BF3 PC vs all the multiplatform PC Jet dogfighters, Derpo improved rapidly after leaving to PC and posted a few dogfight videos showcasing his improvement overtime. He would eventually become a top five PC BF3 Jet dogfighter towards the end of PC BF3 for most of it's original community and had the opportunity to even Dogfight against the No1 multiplatform dogfighter, the myth, the god himself "Haimelik". Derpo was known for his scary accurate head-on aim and very aggressive switcher based style. He dogfought many World renowned pilots such as CX-Mooky, Ronen/DeT3DeD, Bluup-Thom, Haimelik, iPeezy (former top five multiplatform dogfighter). He was booty cakes My Thoughts on Derpo. Although I never had the opportunity to talk to Derpo all too much since he and I were on separate platforms I will say he left an ever lasting impression on myself when I heard his story and saw his success as a dogfighter, he inspired me to learn dogfighting to the highest caliber possible and pursue my goal of becoming the No1 multiplatform dogfighter more so than ever. He followed in the same proper example set by Haimelik and indirectly passed it onto me, he'll forever be in the legendary dogfighters list. Much respect to you Derpo you ginger Kappa.